


Bump

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, literally bumping into each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidoh and Momo bump into each other. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump

**Author's Note:**

> 'literally bumping into each other' prompt for anuy-nad

Kaidoh was on his daily evening run. It was a cold autumn evening, so the park was almost empty apart from the few joggers like him. He was deep in thought as he jogged, thinking about everything from homework to his training regime. Right now, he was thinking about his practice match with Tezuka, going over all the points in his head and planning how he could improve.

Running was an excellent time for him to think, not having to concentrate on anything but staying on track and not bumping into anything.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of someone walking their dog and his head snapped around to look at the big, fluffy dog.

One day, he would have a dog. A cute, loyal one who would run by his side for miles and miles and-

His thought train was immediately put on hold as he crashed into someone and they fell heavily to the floor. He was rather dazed by the impact and it took him a while to recover. Once he was recovered he looked up to see who he was lying on and saw, to his horror, that it was Momoshiro.

“Ow,” Momoshiro hissed, rubbing the back of his head, “watch where you’re going Viper!”

Kaidoh bristled, “Why don’t you watch where you’re going?!”

“At least you got a soft landing!”

“Yeah, because of all those burgers you eat,” Kaidoh snapped, knowing far too well how untrue this was. Somehow, Momoshiro turned those burgers into pure muscle. Muscle that Kaidoh had definitely not checked out when Momoshiro wasn’t looking. It wasn’t his fault that the idiot walked around shirtless in the locker room, teasing Echizen.

“Are you calling me fat?!”

“If you trained instead of messing around then I wouldn’t!”

“Not everyone’s a freak like you!” Momoshiro snapped back.

They glared at each other, both panting and then Kaidoh’s hands were fisting Momoshiro’s collar and Momoshiro’s hands were in Kaidoh’s hair and their lips were locked together.

It was rough and their teeth clacked together as their tongues battled and Momoshiro pulled at Kaidoh’s hair.

It was rough and Kaidoh wanted more.

It took a while for what they were doing and, more importantly, where they were to sink into their minds. Once it did, they sprung apart and went back to glaring at each other.

“What the hell, Viper?!” Momoshiro demanded as they both got to their feet.

“You started it!”

“No, you did!” Momoshiro insisted as they set off jogging together, only stopping when they found an out of the way alley and Momoshiro definitely started it this time by pulling Kaidoh inside and kissing him.


End file.
